Simba's New Son
by JFox101
Summary: I've written a fic where Harry is found by Mufasa, now here's one where Harry is raised as Kiara's little brother! KovuHarry and KopaKiara NOINCEST! Kopa is not Kiara's brother in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kiara's Little Brother**

It was two days after Kiara's presentation as Princess of the Pridelands. And Simba, the King of the Pridelands, couldn't be a happier father. Everything was perfect. But suddenly, as he was watching the sun go down with his mate Nala, they both saw flashes of green light. These flashes made birds fly out of trees in the jungle not far from Pride Rock.

"Mother. Take care of Kiara, Nala and I are going to investigate." Simba said to the aging Sarabi who grimly nodded having heard tales of humans who could make green light that killed other humans.

"How about a race?" Nala asked with a smirk after they walked for about an hour away from Pride Rock.

"Nala." Simba scolded his mate and Queen. "This is serious."

"Come on." Nala pleaded in a teasing tone she hadn't used for a while. "We haven't raced since we where cubs."

Simba smirked back at Nala. "All right then. Then he said very fast "One two three GO!" This surprised Nala as she half expected him to turn her offer down. But here they where, racing like they where cubs again. And just like they where cubs, she was winning. She gasped as they got to the strange sight where the flashes went off and skidded to a stop. They where near the Elephant Graveyard.

"Ha ha." Simba laughed as he skidded after her. "I win."

"Simba." She said. "Look." She pointed down with her paw into the hillside of bones where they saw two dead humans, a male with pitch black hair and female with flaming red hair. And the female was holding something. Something still squirming. They heard an infants they heard familiar growling.

"Shenzi." Simba whispered as they crouched down low. "Banzai and Ed." The three aging hyenas neared the squirming bundle in the females arms.

"The two dead ones are yours." Shenzi said to Banzai and Ed. "The tender man cub is mine." They where practically salivating.

"Simba." Nala hissed. "We can't let the infant die!"

"Right. Damn hyenas." Simba growled. He then roared and lept down into the graveyard.

"Mufasa!" Banzai said in shock bouncing back and rolling backwards. "He's dead!"

"Long time no see." Simba glared at the 3 scavengers.

"Simba ha ha ha." Shenzi said. "Haven't you grown into quite the stud?" She circled the King. "We where just about to dine on this delightful feast. Care to join us?"

"You know the I can't do that." Simba stated. His grandfather had made it a capital offense to hunt humans in the Pride Lands before he died.

:Oh, that's right." Shenzi mocked. "That pesky law your granddad made." She sneered at the lion she had hunted when he was a cub. "That doesn't apply ro us.' She added and Banzai and Ed moved toward the two dead humans.

Nala roared and jumped in front of the two males.

"Its the chick!" Banzai said. "Nulu? Nolo?" He asked Shenzi.

"My name is Nala." Nala said with a glare at the hyenas. "Leave the humans alone. We're taking the Man cub with us."

Simba raised an eye at Nala. She glared at him to know she meant business.

"Right." Simba agreed. "He's coming home with us."

"Oh really?" Shenzi mocked. "You and what army is going to stop us from snapping that little neck in two?"

Suddenly, lionesses surrounded them. Growling from atop the cliff.

"Should have known." Shenzi said. "Never taunt a guy who can answer that question." She turned to her pack mates. "Back off." And the 3 scavengers left hungry.

"Leave." Simba told the lionesses. "I need to talk things with my Queen." The lionesses obeyed and left for Pride Rock.

"Nala." He asked. "What exactly did you mean by "We're taking him home with us?"

"Exactly what I said." She told her mate. Moving to the bundle and moving a piece of cloth to reveal a human infant younger than Kiara. "Look at him Simba. He's you. Its just that he lost his father AND his mother."

The human infant blinked up at them. A curiously shaped cut shaped like a bolt of lightning that was still bleeding. It felt un natural. Like something evil had touched this child. But the child himself was not evil.

"One of the lionesses told me before they left, that they overheard what happened." Nala told her mate. "The female begged another human male to spare her son, he told her to stand aside."

"But she didn't." Simba finished for her with a sad expression laying down next to the infant allowing him to pet his mane.

"His name is Harry." She said.

"Well." Simba said, nuzzling the infant who was growing on him. "Welcome to the Pride, my son.' He said with a smile as Harry yawned and snuggled into Nala who had layed down on the other side of him as if he knew she was a mother.

**To Be continued...**

**Thought I'd try my hand at yet another first pairing. KovuHarry. Kopa will be in this but he will be Kiara's "Betrothed" **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Exploring the Pridelands Part 1**

Five years later finds a seven year old Kiara and 5 year old Harry looking out over Pride Rock. Their dad said they could go exploring in the Pride Lands today. "Come on." Kiara said and Harry followed her as she left the peak, his long black hair blowing in the wind.

They where stopped by their dad, Simba, the King of Pride Rock and ruler of these lands. "Now where do you two think your going?" He asked with a small smile.

"Daaad." Harry whined. "You promised we could go out by ourselves today!"

"Yeah Daddy." Kiara whined. "You promised!"

They both made their wide eyed act at Simba, who couldn't ever resist it like their mother could, and gave in. "Alright, but remember the rules I layed out-"

But Kiara and Harry weren't listening, they where busy paying attention to a dragonfly that had buzzed onto the rock formation that was their home.

"Are you two listening?" Simba asked. "Accidents can happen, you can easily get-"

"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost." Harry finished.

"And stay in sight of Pride Rock-"

"At All times." Kiara finished this time. "And if we see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home." They both grinned at their taken aback father. "See daddy? We know all the rules can we go now?"

"Please?" Harry added. They both gave grins that anyone would be heartbroken to disappoint.

"Very Funny." Simba said to his beloved children.

"Mind your father you two." Their mother, Nala said as she came out of the den and stood next to Simba.

"Yes mom." They both said. Harry tried to leave but was blocked by his father's tail..

"And stay away from the Outlands." Simba added seriously.

Zazu, the "Major Domo" came flying and landed beside Kiara. "Nothing out there but a bunch of murderous outsiders." He said with distaste in his voice.

"Zazu's right." Simba said to the two young ones. "You can't turn your back on them."

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. He had always been curious about the Outlands and hoped to, even though it was going to upset his big sister, ditch her and go exploring.

"Never mind." Simba said. "Just run along." He moved his tail allowing Harry to pass and his big sister ran past him and down the rocky pathway that led to Pride Rock.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Simba called after them as they ran on the dirt path. He sighed as his two cubs moved onward on the path. "Make sure they don't get hurt." He whispered down to Timon and Pumbaa, a Meerkat and Warthog pair who where his best friends.

"Timon saluted to Simba "Right." He hopped on his best bud and held onto his ears gently. "Run Pumbaa move it! We can't lose them!"

**To Be Continued...**

**The Order Reads The Wizard King is up! Please give it a read!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Exploring the Pridelands Part 2: Harry meets Kovu**

Harry and Kiara chased the dragonfly they had spotted at Pride Rock a long way away.

"The mighty hunters have cornered their prey." Kiara said with a small growl. Harry giggled quietly, his sister always opened up when they played games like this. He concentrated on the dragonfly just above the blades of grass. He crouched down waiting for the right minute to strike...What the hey?

He heard rustling nearby, he and Kiara looked over to the sound when Timon and Pumbaa, their dad's best friends suddenly came out of the grass startling them so much that they both fell backwards into a pool of water. Harry managed to get out first and helped his big sister up out of the water They heard a splash and saw Pumbaa looking for them in the shallow pool stupidly thinking they had drowned. He saw them glaring at him and he grinned nervously. "Sorry." He walked out of the pool and over to the two glaring children. "Now Princess Kiara, and Prince Harry, as Simba's kids, you two should know better than to go off all alone, you could've been hurt."

"But-" Harry wanted to point out that the only time they where in danger was when they surprised them and they fell into the pool of water but Timon cut him off.

"Hurt! Simba would kill us!" He said jumping off of the rock he was on and landing on Kiara's back. "You didn't slip a disk did you?" He asked feeling along Kiara's back before jumping on Harry's arm and crawling up to his shoulder. "Catch a fever?" He felt Harry's forehead and then jumped down and grabbed Kiara's paw. "Get a hand nail?"

Kiara jerked her paw back.

"I had one once." Timon said.

"Very painful." Pumbaa added.

"Excruciating." Timon said and suddenly, Harry was overcast in a shadow. Harry looked up and saw Timon holding a leaf over him on the tree next to the water pool "You know with your furless skin you should stay out of the sun."

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Kiara begged. She was annoyed with the entire performance as well.

"I'm sorry princess, did you say something?" Timon asked.

"I'm not just a princess you know, that's only half of who I am."

"Who's the other half?" Pumbaa asked stupidly.

Harry rolled his eyes, those two meant well, but went about it the wrong way. They where the stupid uncles that everyone relied on for funny stunts at parties. Using this argument as a diversion Harry slipped away past the pool of water and into the outlands. Hearing them introduce Kiara to their particular insect only diet Harry giggled and made his way further into the lands his dad said never to go into.

"You always do that! He heard Timon shout. You take a bite out of everyone then put them back it drives me crazy!"

Harry shook his head as he moved onward and the next thing he knew he had tripped over something furry.

"Ow." Harry said as he sat back on his rear end in on the ground. He rubbed his ankle and saw a dark colored lion cub He had a black mane growing and patches of black fur where his elbows would be if he where human. He growled angrily at Harry

"Who're you Pride Lander?" The cub asked.

Harry shook with fear, the cub was young, but he was very intimidating, and Harry, being human, wasn't very strong even compared to a cub like Kiara. He tried to leave without turning his back to the cub, but he kept cutting him off.

"What are you doing?" The cub asked in confusion.

"My dad told me to never turn my back on an Outsider." Harry said.

"_My dad told me to never turn my back on an Outsider." _the cub mocked in a fake scared tone. "Always do what daddy says?" The cub asked with a smirk.

"No." Harry said defiantly glaring at the mocking cub.

"Bet you do, bet your daddy's little prince." He teased Harry. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody." He said hopping up onto some stones overlooking a swampy looking river. "I take care of myself."

"Really?" Harry asked in awe. "Cool." The cub turned and had a terrified expression on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, turning around he saw a huge crocodile over his head with its jaws opened wide about to chomp down on him.

**To Be Continued...**

**And so Romeo and Juliet meet. With Harry playing the role of Juliet of course. Will they be able to overcome their odds and be able to be together in life unlike Shakespear's tragic lovers? I certainly hope so. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Exploring the Pridelands Part 3 – The Crocodile Chase/The Confrontation**

Harry and the cub screamed in terror and started to run away. Alerting the other crocodiles to their presence. They jumped on a rock and looked around.

"This way!" The dark furred cub shouted leading Harry onto some croc heads that snapped when they hopped off of them. Harry saw a tree branch nearby and grabbed onto it hoisting himself into the cub flew past the tree onto the river bank closely followed by crocodiles.

"Hey!" Harry shouted. "what about me?"

"I'll distract them! Run!" The cub shouted back

Before Harry could move the crocodiles moved over to him and tried to bite him. He grabbed a large broken tree branch and waved the sharp end at them making them back off. HE then jumped onto one's mouth causing it to close"Move it!" Harry shouted to the cub as he hopped from croc to croc to join him on a branch that lead all the way to the Pride Lands. It ran over two cliffs. When he was almost all the way over Harry felt the branch tremble ominously, he jumped the rest of the way as the branch snapped and fell into the gorge below. The crocs growled in disappointment and went back into the river on the other side of the gorge hungry.

"I did it." Harry said in disbelief. "I actually did it!"

"Hahahaha!" The cub was rolling on his back with laughter of relief that they both made it out alive.

"Man did you see the size of those teeth! Daddy's teeth aren't even that big!" Harry said excitedly. "They where all like (Harry made various growling noises much to the cub's amusement)" He sighed dreamily as he sat down in the grass. "And you." He said smiling at his new...could he call the cub a friend? "You where really brave."

"So where you." The cub admitted. "Jumping on those croc heads like that? My name's Kovu." The cub introduced himself sitting on his haunches.

"My name's Harry." Harry said smiling at the cub. He then growled playfully feeling a little frisky. (Not in the adult way) Kovu, sensing his new friend's willingness to fight, got on his front legs and growled back.

A roar of fury alerted them to a lion with reddish brown fur's presence. He got in front of Harry and growled down at Kovu warningly.

"Daddy." Harry said nervously never seeing his dad like this before.

A new lioness Harry had never seen before jumped in front of Kovu and growled at Simba.

"Zira." Simba growled at the lioness.

"Simba." Zira sneered. Then Nala joined and Harry muttered "Momma," Knowing he was in big trouble. She was scary when she was mad.

"Nala." Zira greeted as though she where an old friend.

"Zira." Nala growled in greeting.

"Timon, Pumbaa." Timon said gesturing to himself and Pumbaa. "Now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!"

"YOUR Pridelands?" Zira roared frightening Timon. "These lands belong to Scar!"

"I banished you from the Pridelands Zira, now you and your young cub, GET OUT." He said firmly with a growl.

"Haven't you met my son, Kovu?" Zira asked walking around the frightened cub. "He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints, and become King."

Simba growled down threateningly at Kovu who started shaking in fear.

"Pfft, that's not a king, that's a fuzzy maraca!" Timon said.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands. Where we have little food...less water..." Zira said putting emphasis on little.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands." Simba said in a warning tone.

"But the child does not. However." Zira said mockingly. "If you need your pound of flesh, here." She shoved Kovu closer with her nose who started cowering in fear even more.

Harry could only look on and pray to whatever god was listening that his dad wouldn't do it. Simba looked back at Harry's pleading face and growled in frustration. "Take him and get out." Simba growled going under his son's legs so Harry was moved to a sitting position on his back. "We're finished here."

"Oh no Simba." Zira sneered. "We have barely begun." She chuckled evilly at Harry whose eyes widened. She picked Kovu up by the scruff of his neck and the two left.

"Bye." Harry whispered to Kovu as Simba turned to leave.

"Bye." Kovu whispered back as Zira took her son away.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

The long walk back to Pride Rock was deafeningly quiet. Harry just knew he had done it this time. He'd gone off on his own before, but always in the Pride Lands and his dad normally found him a few minutes later, usually chatting with a cheetah or even once, he met 3 hyenas who had tried to eat him as an infant and had come back to finish the job.

His mother nuzzled him before going inside the cave they called homeHe saw his sister at the mouth waiting for them to come in as the sun started to set in the sky. He saw his dad sitting near the peak and automatically knew he wanted Harry there with him.

"Daddy I-" Harry said before Simba cut him in mid sentence.

"What where you thinking Harry?" Simba asked his human son. "You know the Outlands are forbidden to go to."

"I was curious." Harry said. "You never give any description, you only say their a forbidden area. How could I not be curious?"

"You could have been killed!" Simba said angrily to his son. "As the younger Prince if Kiara and her mate are killed you'll have to take the throne until their cub is old enough to-"

"What if I don't want to be King?" Harry retorted making Simba lay his ears down in disappointment. "Its no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be human." Simba said to his son. "Its part of who you are." He nuzzled his son in a comforting manner and purred to him making Harry relax. "You'll understand some day." He said as the son went down and night fully enveloped the Pride Lands.

…**...**

Earlier, Zira had carried Kovu to their home in the Outlands. Lionesses could be seen fighting, or playing tug of war to see who got a scrap of spare meat. When she said they had little food it was not an exaggeration. She would at times go into the Pridelands and nab a stray zebra or two for her pride, or a warthog here and there.

Nuka, the older half brother of Kovu, was brooding about everyone's obsession over the little runt. "Kovu Kovu Kovu, Scar wasn't even his father. He just, took him in." He came upon his younger sister, Vitani. Who was playing with a leafless tree branch and tugging on it trying to get it to come off. "Oh hey Vitani, where's the little termite Kovu? The _Chosen One._" He reached down with his paw with a claw extended and brought it up fast, cutting the branch and sending the lioness cub tumbling backwards. He laughed hysterically as Vitani regained her balance.

"Nuka, where's Kovu? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" Vitani asked angrily. Her older brother resented Kovu because their father, Scar himself, paid more attention when Nuka needed him the most to his adopted son, Kovu. She found this pathetic.

"Hey its every lion for himself out here." Nuka snapped back as he started scratching his back with his back claws. "That little termites gotta learn to live on his own."

"Mother's gonna be mad, she told you to watch him." Vitani pointed out.

"Oh who cares," Nuka said, still scratching at the termites. "I should have been the chosen one. I'm the oldest. I'm the smartest. OH THESE TERMITES!" He screamed, scratching hysterically. He began to scoot across the ground on his backside. "I...could be...a leader...if she'd just give me a chance."

"Yeah right, why don't ya tell it to her?" Vitani asked.

"Don't think I WON'T.."

"Oh yeah?" Vitani laughed. "Here's your chance." She said, seeing their mother coming with Kovu in her mouth.

"Mother?" Nuka asked, perking up and seeing Zira. "Mother! Hi, ha ha ha ha, mother I caught some field mice for your dinner I left them...oh...ok." He said as she put Kovu down and Vitani wandered over to her half brother.

"Hey Kovu, wanna fight?" Vitani asked, starting to snarl and get onto her front legs as did Kovu with grins on their faces.

"You...where supposed to be watching him!" Zira snapped at Nuka who recoiled in fear.

"I-its not his fault! I went off on my own!" Kovu spoke up in defense of their older brother.

"What did you think you where doing?" Zira turned to Kovu coming up on him causing Kovu to fall on his back.

"N-nothing." Kovu said.

"Who has made us Outsiders?" Zira snarled.

"Simba!"

"_Who killed SCAR?" _Zira snapped.

"Simba!"

"What, have I told you, about THEM?" Zira ordered her son to answer.

"I'm sorry mother." Kovu whimpered. "H-he didn't seem so bad. I-i-i, thought we could be-"

"FRIENDS?" Zira finished for him getting in his face. "You thought you could get to the younger son, and Simba would welcome you with open arms?" She asked in disbelief, pacing back and forth. "WHAT, an idea." She then thought it over. "What, an IDEA!" She said excitedly. "Well done Kovu. You brilliant, brilliant child." She praised her youngest son and cub. Petting his back. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so...powerful."

Kovu tried to get away as she scratched at the base of his tail making his hind come up as it did in all felines. "I see now, our glorious return to power."

"B-but I don't want-"

"HUSH!" Zira ordered her son as she put him to bed in a little nest he had. "Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." She nuzzled her son

"Goodnight." Kovu said.

"Goodnight, my little prince." Zira said as she left. "Tomorrow your training, intensifies."

**To Be Continued...**

**As with The Wizard King, I won't be doing the songs. I just can't. Its a quirk. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Rescue**

As the years went on, Rafiki, the baboon shaman who watched over the Pride, observed Kiara and Harry's growth. One night, he was drawing symbols on the wall of his tree home. There was a lioness cub, and a small human child and a male lion cub. He opened two fruits. One held a light blue liquid, the other a dark brown liquid.

"Oh Mufasa, Harry and Kiara are blossoming into quite the Prince and Princess. And Harry into a fine warrior." Rafiki had been teaching Harry how to fight. And he was quite skilled. "They will grow into a Queen and Prince that will make us all very proud." He brushed the light blue color over Harry and Kiara's symbols. "But this cub Kovu. He grows stronger. And Zira fills his heart with hate." He placed a brown color mark over Kovu's symbol as a dark brown mane. "I'm very worried Mufasa." He said. "Things are not going well." He sighed in sadness as the wind picked up.

It was as if the dead king was trying to talk to him. "Hmm? You have a plan?" Rafiki asked the breeze. One of his fruits fell and cracked open. Right In half, In front of Harry and Kovu. Rafiki held up the two halves so Harry and Kovu where inside the halves. "Kovu? Harry? Together? This is the plan?" He asked outloud. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" He shouted to the sky. "This will never work! Oh Mufasa you've been up there too long your head is in the clouds!" He turned his back to the wind and it picked up even more and made his fur blow all around him. "Okay okay okay! All right okay!" Rafiki protested trying to walk against the wind. "I don't think this is going to work." He said to the sky. "But I trust you." he looked up. "I just hope you know what you are doing!" He added as a few leaves blew into the air.

…**...**

Eight years Passed. In a dim cave in the Outlands, a grown up Black furred lion stands tall. Zira circles her now grown son. "What is your purpose?" She asked the narrowed eyed lion.

"I will avenge Scar, and take his place in the Pridelands." Kovu said in an angry tone.

"Yes. What have I taught you?" Zira asked next, a sinister grin forming on her face as she continued to circle Kovu.

"Simba, is the enemy."

"And. What. Must. You. Do?" She asked, the grin becoming a sinister smile.

"I must, KILL him." Kovu said as the other lionesses roared in approval.

Two days later Harry was walking up to his father. He had grown over the years as well. The lioness on either side of him chatting eagerly away. Every young cub in the pride had the First Hunt ceremony. And since he was the King's youngest child, albeit human and adopted, everyone was excited.

"This is his first hunt." A lioness who had babysat Harry and Kiara when they where very small said fondly. Harry carried with him a gift Rafiki had given him when he started to learn how to fight. What Rafiki told him was called a Katana. From a land far away across many oceans. And a hunting dagger. Both kept in sheathes attached to his hips on his loin cloth. He flicked his long hair out of his eyes as he approached his father.

"Dad." He started. "You said I could do this on my own. "You promise?"

Simba sighed and reluctantly agreed. "Alright, I promise." He stood aside to let his son go on his first hunt.

Harry jumped down from the ledge, landed on his feet smoothly, unsheathed his dagger and moved into the tall grass...

Nuka and a grown Vitani where trying, unsuccessfully, to start a fire. Nuka had a sick in his paws an branches under it and was spinning it really fast trying to light a spark.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Vitani hissed as she saw Harry a few kilometers away.

"Hey! This is harder than it looks!" Nuka snapped back.

Harry unsheathed his katana as a buck antelope ran up to him. Antelope's antlers, he had discovered one day, where very hard to cut. He slashed at the bucks antlers as he tried to headbutt him and jumped to the side.

Clang! His blade collided with the buck's antlers as he tried to push Harry back. As the buck started pushing him back, he got out his dagger, but...

"Where are ya?" An annoying meerkat's voice carried over to them.

Grrr.. Harry growled audibly. "Dammit Timon!" He shouted as the buck got startled and ran off.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked angrily brandishing his sword in anger.

"Uh, we where just in the neighborhood digging up grubs." Timon said nervously. An angry Harry was a scary Harry.

"Dad sent you didn't he?" Harry accused.

"Uh." Pumbaa said nervously, not able to think of a cover story.

"I should've known he'd never give me a real chance." Harry said to himself angrily and Timon winced. He knew Simba was a bit overprotective of his children, but he had the best intentions at heart.

"He, just doesn't want ya to get hurt." Timon said as he shrugged.

"I'm doing this ON MY OWN." Harry said, twirling his katana and sheathing it. "AWAY from the Pridelands." He said as he neared the same river he crossed when he and Kiara where young.

"Harry! Wait a second!" Timon shouted as he disappeared into the tall grass of the Outlands.

"Oh boy." He said. "Come on Pumbaa, to Simba! On the Double!"

Crouching in the tall grass, Harry saw another antelope herd. He closed his eyes and unsheathed his katana fast. The small noise got the herd's attention. They ran. Harry started running after them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Nuka laughed maniacally as he finally sparked a fire and he and Vitani grabbed blazing branches with their muzzles. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He and Vitani set the surrounding brush ablaze. The fire spread fast and soon Harry was surrounded by a wall of flames. He tried to see an escape route, but he could barely see with the smoke in his eyes.

"Go." Zira said to Kovu who was at her side. Kovu moved immediately, heading for the human he had met as a cub.

Harry coughed. The smoke was getting into his lungs. He soon fell to the ground and breathed heavily. Weakly looking up, he saw a full grown black lion looking down at him disgustedly. He passed out.

Kovu nosed Harry's body onto his back. "Get out of here!" He hissed to Nuka and Vitani who immediately obeyed and went back to their mother. He moved quickly. Harry miraculously stayed on his back when he leaped over the flames into a safe zone. He then moved as far away from the smoke as possible and let Harry onto the ground gently.

Harry groaned as he woke up. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar black furred lion staring down at him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, groaning as he stood up.

"Your safe. In the Pridelands." The lion said in a smug tone.

"The Pridelands." Harry said in disbelief. "No! Why did you bring me here?" He got into the lions face. "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life." The lion said in that same smug tone.

"I had everything under control." Harry Insisted.

"Not from where I was standing." The lion smirked.

"Then move downwind." Harry snapped turning to leave. Bit the lion blocked his path. Harry moved to the left. The lion moved right. He tried to turn around and the lion ran in front. He unsheathed his sword faster than the lion could blink and held it at the ready in case the Outsider decided to attack.

"What are you doing?" The lion asked in a familiar tone.

Harry, recognizing the question, suddenly realized who this was. He looked back up to the lion who had his chest puffed out.

"Kovu?" Harry asked with a smile. He resheathed his katana and moved toward his old friend.

A roar found Simba leaping into the clearing and in front of Harry. "Your alright." Simba said in a relieved tone before glaring at the mysterious to him male.

"Thank goodness." Nala said as she and kiara came into the clearing as well and she nuzzled her son.

"Daddy, how could you break your promise?" Harry asked in an upset tone.

"Its a good thing I did, I almost lost you today." Simba snapped at his son. "No more hunts for you. Not ever."

"I was doing just fine." Harry insisted wanting to tell his big sister about his clash with that buck. "Even before Kovu-"

"Kovu?" Simba asked before growling at the Outsider and Kovu growled at him.

"Simba!" Nala called to her husband reproachfully as he was being rude to the one who saved their son's life.

"Hey you!" Said another voice. Harry turned to see Rafiki standing a few feet away from the group. "How dare you save the king's son?"

"You saved him?" Simba asked suspiciously. "Why?"

"I humbly ask, to join your pride." Kovu finally spoke up.

"No!" Simba said firmly. "You where banished with the other Outsiders."

"I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for who I am." He glared at the king. "Or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Simba growled and began pacing in frustration. He saved my only son's life. But he's an Outsider. Scar's heir. He thought as he paced.

"Simba." Nala started. "You owe him your son's life."

Zazu landed in front of Simba and he stopped his pacing. "Yes sire, clearly we are in his debt." The bird spoke up. "And Royal Protocol demands all debts be repaid." He glared at Kovu. "Though in this case you might want to make an exception."

Simba thought things over for a few moments. "My father's law will prevail." He said. "For now, I reserve judgement." He began to walk away. "We'll see who you really are."

Zazu scoffed at Kovu and ruffled his feathers importantly. "Hmmph, riffraff." He took off after Simba and other members of the royal family and Harry and Kovu smiled at each other and walked back to Pride Rock.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
